Annunaki
Parasitic gods race similar like goauld. ☀, are alleged extraterrestrial beings who originate from the Taurus constellation, and are from a planet that orbits Aldebaran.2 Various sources attribute the Anunaki to be tall, fair skinned (pale looking1 or white), blond, and blue eyed,3 the progenitors of the Caucasians.4 In the Transcripts of Lacerta (1999), Lacerta identifies these beings as the Illojim from the star system Aldebaran in the (Taurus constellation).1 The term Illojim is a Hebrew variant of Eloheem, in which case the Anunnaki are a variant of the Eloheem. They separated from the Eloheem as understood in common creation motifs of ancient Sumerian, Babylonian, and Hebrew script. It is suggested that the Anunnaki were brethren of the Eloheem (Sitchin) . But the generally accepted belief is that Eloheem was Angels like Anu of the other race as both mated with human women to form the Anunnaki and the Nephilim. Eloheem are possibly "the angels" mentioned in the bible, the book of Enoch, and the god Anu in Sumerian scriptures. Various sources attribute the Anunaki to be tall, fair skinned (pale looking1 or white), blond, and blue eyed,3 the progenitors of the Caucasians.4 In the Transcripts of Lacerta (1999), Lacerta identifies these beings as the Illojim from the star system Aldebaran in the (Taurus constellation).1 The term Illojim is a Hebrew variant of Eloheem, in which case the Anunnaki are a variant of the Eloheem. They separated from the Eloheem as understood in common creation motifs of ancient Sumerian, Babylonian, and Hebrew script. It is suggested that the Anunnaki were brethren of the Eloheem (Sitchin) . But the generally accepted belief is that Eloheem was Angels like Anu of the other race as both mated with human women to form the Anunnaki and the Nephilim. Eloheem are possibly "the angels" mentioned in the bible, the book of Enoch, and the god Anu in Sumerian scriptures. Unlike goa'uld, they are born in humanoid form, their consciousness is transported to goauld hosts to use them as hosts annunaki su known as mutants mentioned in xmen films when taking anununaki goauld gaining unlimited power.a mutant is a being (usually otherwise human) who possesses a genetic trait called an X-gene that allows the mutant to naturally develop superhuman powers and abilities. Human mutants are considered to be of the subspecies Homo sapiens superior or simply Homo superior, an evolutionary progeny of Homo sapiens, and are considered the next stage in human evolution, although whether this is true or not is a subject of much debate in the Marvel Universe. Unlike Marvel's mutates, which are characters who develop their powers only after exposure to outside stimuli or energies (such as the Hulk, Spider-Man, The Fantastic Four, and Absorbing Man), mutants are those whose mutations are pre-natal, and whose powers typically manifest at puberty. History Upon traveling to the Solar System, the Anunnaki may have colonized a satellite called Nibiru as an outpost. Nibiru is somehow connected to the Solar System, but on an obscure orbital path. The similarities of the stories of ancient Sumeria and Hebrew, suggest that the true origins of the Annunaki stem from the Eloheem who may also be indigenous to Aldebaran.3 Nibiru is a hypothetical planet or celestial object that would most likely serve as an outpost or colony for the Anunnaki. Nibiru is often misapplied to be the homeworld of the Anunnaki, in the studies of Zecharia Sitchin's work. Sitchin believed that the Annunaki were the progenitors of the Nephilim who are mentioned in the Torah. Sitchin claims they first arrived on Earth probably 450,000 years ago, looking for minerals, especially gold, which they found and mined in Africa. These "gods" were the rank and file workers of the colonial expedition to Earth from planet Nibiru. Tauri Connection Humans were genetically modified,4 likely to perform various functions that would serve in the best interests of the Anunnaki.5 One of the earliest human civilizations of modern man was setup in Mesopotamia in the land of Sumer.6 Human kings were established so as to act as intermediaries between mankind and the Anunnaki. Various Sumerian tablets describe the fall of many Sumerian cities and their "lament", throughout the ages, right up into the "great flood"7 (See Timeline). Many points made by Lacerta concerning the Illojim (Anunnaki) in the Transcripts of Lacerta (1999) seemingly agree with Zecharia Sitchin's studies of Semitic myth Orig arious sources attribute the Anunaki to be tall, fair skinned (pale looking1 or white), blond, and blue eyed,3 the progenitors of the Caucasians.4 In the Transcripts of Lacerta (1999), Lacerta identifies these beings as the Illojim from the star system Aldebaran in the (Taurus constellation).1 The term Illojim is a Hebrew variant of Eloheem, in which case the Anunnaki are a variant of the Eloheem. They separated from the Eloheem as understood in common creation motifs of ancient Sumerian, Babylonian, and Hebrew script. It is suggested that the Anunnaki were brethren of the Eloheem (Sitchin) . But the generally accepted belief is that Eloheem was Angels like Anu of the other race as both mated with human women to form the Anunnaki and the Nephilim. Eloheem are possibly "the angels" mentioned in the bible, the book of Enoch, and the god Anu in Sumerian scriptures. Earth The Anunnaki first colonized the Earth probably about 450,000 years ago (Sitchin), looking for exotic minerals, such as hydrogen, copper1 and possibly gold (Sitchin). These "gods" were the rank and file workers of the colonial expedition to Earth from the colonized planet Nibiru. Upon settling on Earth, the Anunnaki ruled a race of beings called the "Igigi" (the first creation of Anunnaki as demigods) whom they tried to enslave. After 2500 years of labor, the Igigi rebelled against the Anunnaki; the Igigi then fled to the caves. The Anunnaki Lord Enki suggested that a new race should be created. The Anunnaki observed the possibilities, and likely in the place called Eridu (possibly Eden), they genetically modified1 Hominini to create the perfect Human "in their eyes" (Genesis 1:31). They mixed clay with the flesh and blood of Anunnaki so that the new race could have the "divine wisdom" (possibly enlightenment). Nintu put the dollop into "shells" and "nine months" (or nine cycles) later, modern man was born. In the end, the humans proved to be a good workforce. The Annunaki deities were worshiped by the Ancient Sumerians. The Sumerians were forbidden to carve images of the Annunaki gods in their true form, so instead, they depicted them as anthropomorphic animals in place of their true form. There are possibilities that the creation of man is responsible for the separation of the Eloheem where he originated the Anunnaki and his Nibiruan prison. returning after the seventh generation of Adam, when the earth was led away by the Eloheem after the fall of Adam, the Anunnaki used the earth's ores to build a perfect atmosphere for Nibiru and colonize the earth for the divine alteration of their opponents. colony Category:Races Category:Goa'uld (Milky Way)